Mon monde s'est renversé
by Angelica R
Summary: [Captain Marvel] : Spoilers. Drabble. "Ces gens avaient été sa famille pendant six ans, et pourtant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient menti depuis le début, Carol se demandait pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien."
1. Mon monde s'est renversé

Mon monde s'est renversé.

[Captain Marvel] : Spoilers. Drabble. "Ces gens avaient été sa famille pendant six ans, et pourtant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient menti depuis le début, Carol se demandait pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien."

**ND'A :**** Spoilers sur le film, tout ça tout ça. Première fois que j'écris sur Marvel !**

Il avait suffi qu'elle entende résonner sa voix provenant du disque issu de la boite noire de son avion pour que, dans sa tête, tout explose.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru savoir, qu'elle avait pensé devoir _croire_, n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Les six dernières années qu'elle avait passées sur Hala, si elles étaient bien réelles, avaient pour seule et unique fondement la volonté des Krees de l'utiliser comme _une arme_.

Jamais elle n'avait été l'une des leurs.

Jamais elle n'avait réellement compté pour eux...

Yon-Rogg, Minn-Erva, Bron-Char, Att-Lass...

Ces gens avaient été sa famille pendant six ans, et pourtant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient menti depuis le début, Carol se demandait pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien.

Était-ce le contre-coup de la trahison, le choc de savoir qu'à une époque, Yon-Rogg avait essayé de la tuer, et que la seule raison pour laquelle Minn-Erva ne l'avait pas fait, c'est parce qu'elle pouvait leur être _utile _?

Elle n'en savait encore rien.

Mais maintenant qu'elle savait toute la vérité, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la Star Force lui paraissait tellement... faux, vide, et _mensonger_.

C'était comme si tout ce qui faisait sens dans son monde venait à l'instant même de complètement faire un tour à 180°.

Et pourtant, elle ne ressentait toujours rien.

Pourquoi ?

Yon-Rogg avait été son ami, son partenaire, son _mentor_, et même si elle n'était pas vraiment proche des autres membres de son équipe, elle avait tenu à eux, et elle avait cru un instant que c'était réciproque, qu'ils _l'appréciaient _pour qui elle était.

Peut-être que c'était justement ça le problème.

Qui était-elle au juste ?

Maria avait parlé d'elle comme d'une femme forte, intelligente, brillante, drôle, parfois un peu insupportable, mais était-elle vraiment cette personne-là ?

L'était-elle encore ?

Pouvait-elle toujours l'être, ou bien les Krees avaient-ils complètement effacé l'ancienne elle avec leurs expériences sur elle et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris ?

Elle av ait cru qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle après sa disparition, qu'ils avaient voulu venir la récupérer parce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle revienne avec eux, pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité, mais il n'en était rien, seuls _ses pouvoirs_ les intéressaient.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir, alors qu'elle réalisait enfin tout ce qu'ils lui avaient pris, volé, arraché, et qu'elle comprenait tout au sujet des mensonges et des manipulations qu'elle avait subis.

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu qu'elle se souvienne.

Tandis que ses anciens souvenirs reprenaient enfin leur vraie place en elle, qu'elle entendait des voix, des paroles (_Lieutenant rebelle !), _desrires, elle commença peu à peu à comprendre.

Ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Terre, ça avait été vraiment _réel_.

En comparaison, sa vie sur Hala lui apparaissait comme presque... _virtuelle_, en un sens, et, alors qu'elle retrouvait des voix, des lieux, des personnes et des _sensations_ depuis longtemps oubliées, elle avait l'impression que ces six dernières années étaient en train de lentement s'effacer.

Comme si toute son ancienne existence n'avait jamais existé.

Comme si tout ça n'avait aucun vrai sens, aucun poids pour elle.

À croire que c'était eux plutôt que les Skrulls qui avaient manipulé son esprit.

Il était atrocement facile pour elle de réussir à se détacher de sa vie de « Kree », tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais été une, et que les mensonges des uns et des autres avaient enfin été révélés au grand jour.

Mais aussi et surtout parce que même si elle n'était plus une kree, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était plus _rien_.

En retrouvant ses souvenirs, elle avait retrouvé son identité, elle s'était retrouvée elle-même.

Ça aurait sûrement dû faire mal.

Il n'en était rien.

Elle n'était plus Vers, ne le serait plus jamais.

Elle s'appelait Carol Danvers, et maintenant, avec tout ses souvenirs en place, tout lui semblait extrêmement clair.

Son ancien monde était peut-être désormais sans dessus dessous, mais un autre l'avait remplacé.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre.


	2. On fait quoi face à la fin du monde ?

On fait quoi face à la fin du monde ?

Résumé : « Quand elle avait reçut le message de Fury, elle s'était dit que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire, poussée qu'elle était par son instinct ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi. »

Carol Danvers était comme gelée à l'intérieur.

Quand elle avait reçut le message de Fury, elle s'était dit que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire, poussée qu'elle était par son instinct ou quelque chose comme ça.

Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi.

La jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de retourner sur Terre.

Le fait est que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait sur C-53, en vingt ans, elle avait eu l'occasion de revenir deux ou trois fois, pas plus certes, mais ça lui avait suffit, pour revoir Maria, Monica ou même Fury ou Goose.

Cela devait faire au moins une dizaine d'années qu'elle n'était plus revenue, parvenant à communiquer avec ses amis autrement qu'avec le biper, elle avait pu garder contact avec eux de manière plus ou moins conventionnelle.

Elle avait sa vie, ils avaient la leur, chacun de leur côté, ils avaient des choses à faire et elle aussi, et de ce fait, la situation leur convenait parfaitement.

Ce n'est pas pour rien si le biper n'était supposé être utilisé _qu'en cas d'urgence_.

Et désormais, alors qu'elle était de retour sur sa planète d'origine et que le monde semblait n'être plus qu'un gigantesque chaos, elle avait tellement _peur_.

Son premier réflexe, avant d'aller voir Fury au SHIELD, avait été de s'assurer que Maria et Monica allaient bien, et le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas été déçue du voyage.

Au-delà du choc de découvrir une Monica adulte, le pire avait véritablement été de comprendre que Maria s'était elle aussi évaporée et changée en poussière devant les yeux de sa fille, comme tant d'autres.

« Tata Carol, avait dit celle qui était désormais une orpheline, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Muette, terrifiée, elle s'était contentée de la serrer dans ses bras, sans rien dire, la gorge nouée.

\- Je n'en sais rien Monica. Mais fais-moi confiance, je vais le découvrir. »

_Et je te ramènerai ta mère_, pensa-t-elle, sans oser le dire à voix haute, ayant bien trop peur de potentiellement ne pas réussir sa mission.

_§§§§_

Le monde était en train de s'écrouler, et la seule chose à laquelle Carol pouvait encore se raccrocher maintenant, c'était Fury.

Fury qui n'était _même pas là_.

Elle avait tenté de retrouver Coulson, mais sans succès également.

Et maintenant, elle était là, dans ce qu'il restait des cendres du SHIELD, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire quand on voyait le monde s'effondrer juste sous ses yeux.

À part regarder l'odieux spectacle, impuissante, sans savoir exactement comment faire pour l'empêcher de continuer son terrible carnage.

La moitié de l'humanité venait tout juste d'être désintégrée, et plus rien n'avait de sens.

Les larmes de Monica, brisée et en morceaux, la propre peur de Carol elle-même...

Tout ça n'était rien face au désastre en cours.

Entrant dans la pièce d'où venait le signal du propre biper de Fury, Carol serra les poings, priant de toutes ses forces pour que _lui_ au moins, n'ait pas disparu.

Entendant brièvement une conversation entre quatre personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se figea brutalement et blêmit.

« Où est Fury ? Finit-elle par demander, les faisant sursauter tout les quatre au même moment. »

En réalité, alors qu'elle croisait leurs regards désemparés, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre leur réponse pour le savoir.

Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Si même Fury n'était plus là, alors le monde allait définitivement _vraiment_ mal.

Et pour être honnête, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.


End file.
